


Better?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James gets hurt on the quidditch pitch and goes to Lily's dorm for help. Who knew that a kiss would make everything better? Set to the lyrics of Better by Regina Spektor





	Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

If I kiss you where it's sore, will you feel better? - Better by Regina Spektor

Quidditch practice had just finished and James and Sirius were walking off the pitch towards the changing rooms together. As they were doing so, however, Sirius stuck out his right foot in front of James and tripped him, causing him to fall down with a loud thud, scratching his leg, his arm and cutting his lip.

" ** _Padfoot_**! You bloody idiot, you’ll pay for this!" James screamed at him, anger flashing in his eyes. Sirius, however, was never intimidated by James so he didn't really care. He just stuck out his tongue, put moose ears on himself and started dancing around like a complete fool.

"Sorry mate! I couldn't resist!" Sirius said as he walked towards the changing rooms.

James took around five minutes to get up and another fifteen minutes to hobble to Lily's dorm. He knew that it was her dream to be a healer so if he was lucky she might be able to help him. Plus, she wouldn't turn him down for help when they were best friends, the Heads of the school-- and James was quidditch team captain so she wouldn't want him to be hurt for the next game, or at least, that's what James thought.

"Lily!" He called out as he saw her doing her homework in the common room. James made a mental note to do his homework too. Lily's head snapped up and she saw James badly hurt, "Lily, can you heal these for me?"

"James, what happened to you?"

"Padfoot tripped me on the quidditch pitch and I kind of got hurt..."

"Well, why not go to Madam Pomfrey? She could heal you like that," Lily said as she snapped her fingers.

" _ **No way!**_ This is the third time that I’ve been injured in the past four days!"

Lily couldn’t help, but chuckle softly.

"Sorry James, I would heal you, but I don't really know how. Though I could do something my mother used to do for me. When I was younger I used to get a few scratches too and she used to kiss them to make me feel better, it usually worked.”

James couldn’t believe the suggestion Lily was making. Kiss the scratches to make them feel better? And also, she would do it?

"Are you sure you want to do that Lily?"

"Sure James, we’re best friends, it's the least I could do."

James agreed. She kissed his knee and arm very tenderly and James winced a bit. One reason was because it hurt when she did so, another however, was because she was _kissing_ him, not on the lips, but still!

Lastly it came to his lips. In Lily's head, that was the part she was waiting for. Who would have guessed that he was waiting for that at that exact same moment? She kissed his lips and it was the most magical feeling ever on both parts. 

_She’s kissing me!_ He thought to himself in awe. 

_He’s kissing me back!_ She thought to herself. 

They broke apart from each other after a while. They were gasping for breath and James had just one thing to say, "Wow, look at that, a kiss did make me feel better." 

Those words only made Lily kiss him one more time. He then asked her out to which, of course, she said yes. They were now a couple.

\--

The next day

James was enjoying lunch with Lily, but he had a plan up his sleeves for Sirius's pay back.

Sirius walked towards Lily and James, standing there, marveling at the two of them. "Well done Prongs, finally asked her out then, huh?" James nodded with a small smile on his face. Suddenly though, James took out his wand, muttered something under his breath all the while pointing it at Sirius, causing slime to pour down on him. His wonderful hair was spoilt and he had to put two whole bottles of shampoo in his hair to make it look like nothing had ever happened to it.

"Sorry mate! I couldn't resist, but hey, I would have done more to you if you hadn't been the reason for me and Lily to get together. So really, you should thank me," James told him with a big grin on his face. Lily laughed out loud and kissed James full on the lips.

_Who knew that getting hurt had its upsides too?_

Author's note: Sorry if this is myself. I heard really cheesy. I couldn't help it cause this Regina Spektor song and it seemed kinda sweet and James and Lily-ish.

Please Review! I would appreciate it. 


End file.
